


unexpected party (iwaizumi x reader)

by kuroolongtea



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House Party, Party, Party Games, Partying, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea
Summary: maybe frat parties aren't so bad (read: you meet a hot guy)soundtrack: "after party" by don toliver (listen to the slow + reverb version!)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	unexpected party (iwaizumi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this is another piece i wrote on a whim! i was listening to this song and wanted to write something hot but ended up with fluff lol. either way, i hope you like it!  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr (@kuroolongtea) where i'm more active for more content!

you’re too sober for this.

it’s already been a long week at university, and you’d _finally_ finished your god-forsaken midterm exams—how the _hell_ did you let your friends drag you out to yet another dry frat party?

“the more the merrier” was always their excuse, but?? exactly which part was making you “merry” in any way?? the sweaty bodies bumping into you on the dance floor? people spilling their drinks on you when they don’t watch where they’re going? telling off drunk, sleazy guys who can barely see what you look like in the dim lighting, that clearly just want to get in your pants?

you sigh and push past your friends who are only concerned with grinding on whichever lucky frat brother is closest to them, and plop down on one of the couches beside the dance floor. it’s close enough to watch your friends get some action, but far enough for you to just rest for a bit. your feet definitely need it.

you swish the jungle juice around in your red solo cup, the questionable mixture of who knows how many different types of alcohol and fruit juice staring up at you. feeling much too sober and bored to be fine with sitting by yourself, you down the rest of the liquid in a few gulps.

pulling out your phone from your butt pocket, you check the time. it’s a little past 1 a.m., but you’d be a fool to think your friends will be ready to leave any time soon. 

in this moment, there’s nothing more you want than to be in the comfort of your own bed.

why are you here anyway? you’ve established that, because you’ve never seen an attractive guy at a college party, they must simply not exist at your school. and even if they do, what are the chances you’ll meet someone you like at a function?

but as you sigh and slip your phone back into your pocket, the couch squeaking beneath you, you see him.

a tall, attractive guy with spikey, dark brown hair walking through the doors of the frat house with a group of three others. he’s just wearing some simple dark blue jeans and a loose, black t-shirt, but he looks so _good_. why have you never seen him around?

but most importantly, it seems that you catch his eye right as he does yours. you two make eye contact, and you quickly look away, pretending to take a sip from your already-empty plastic cup.

why are you nervous?

your face is burning, and you hope he doesn’t look at you again. but you also hope he does.

is it the alcohol? is that why your body feels hot, and your heart is racing?

no, it can’t be. 

you pull out your phone again to give yourself something to do, and pray that you don’t look as stupid as you feel right now. you just need something to distract yourself. anything. 

but then, you feel the couch cushion dip as someone sits down beside you.

no fucking way.

you glance up from your phone, and it’s exactly who you think it is. 

“hey!” the brown-haired boy says loudly, hoping you can hear him over the music being blasted at full volume in the house.

“iwaizumi,” he introduces himself, grinning slightly at you with slightly pink cheeks. thank god he’s a little drunk too. “what’re you doing sitting by yourself?”

“i’m just taking a break,” you say, fanning yourself. “it was too warm on the dance floor so i wasn’t having a good time.” 

“or maybe you’re just too sober,” he snickers at you. “you wanna take some shots together?”

you think about it for a moment.

sure, you’re tired and weren’t originally planning on drinking any more, but maybe you can make an exception. 

“only because you’re hot,” you respond, and iwaizumi laughs. he’s even cuter when he laughs. you’re not sure where you got the confidence to flirt, but you’re glad you did.

“you want hennessy?” he asks, getting up from the couch.

“sure,” you grin.

you watch iwaizumi walk over to the bar to ask for the alcohol and chase, and also catch sight of one of his friends from earlier. he steals a glance at you and slaps iwaizumi on the back in a teasing manner that makes your cheeks feel even warmer.

iwaizumi returns with two red solo cups, plopping back down next to you while trying not to spill them.

“hennessy,” he says, holding up the cup in his right hand. “and coke.” he holds up the other cup.

“they were being stingy about cups, so we’ll have to share,” iwaizumi says sheepishly. “i can drink first.”

you’re not sure if he’s offering to so you know that the alcohol is safe to drink, but you’re glad he does.

“you’d better not chicken out,” you tease. “i’m fighting you if there’s more than half of the hennessy left in that cup when you’re done.”

“i’d like to see you try,” he smirks, bringing the cup up to his lips.

as he tilts his head back and takes several big gulps of the alcohol, you notice how toned his tan arms are. god _damn_.

iwaizumi passes you the cup as he takes a few sips of the chase, his eyes on your lips while you drink. you raise the cup and finish the liquid inside, keeping your eyes level with his.

your lips curl up into a smile against the plastic, and iwaizumi blinks and looks away, before handing you the cup of coke.

“so why are you here if you weren’t having a good time?” iwaizumi asks, continuing the conversation from earlier.

he’s confident in himself, but he can’t deny that he still gets a little nervous in front of a cute girl, either. he’s just glad that you two both have some alcohol in your systems to loosen up a bit. maybe he won’t say something stupid that’ll cause you to lose your interest in him, or, if he does, maybe you won’t notice.

“my friends dragged me out,” you say, rolling your eyes. “what about you? you come out often?”

“occasionally,” he responds. “one of my stupid friends said i’m guaranteed to find a girlfriend tonight if i came.”

 _shit_. 

the words had left his mouth before he could stop them—why the fuck did he tell you that? 

you try not to let your jaw drop at his words.

_be cool, be cool, be cool._

“uh,” you start, laughing at his blunt words. “am i a potential candidate?”

“do you wanna be?” he asks with pursed lips, looking away. it’s funny, seeing someone with such a “cool” aura from earlier act so endearingly and painfully awkward.

“hm—”

before you could finish, a couple too drunk and busy making out to have any sort of spatial awareness crashed onto the spot next to iwaizumi on the couch—and the whole left side of iwaizumi’s body.

he tries to dodge the incoming beings by clutching the back of the couch for support, but your startled jump causes his hand to slip. iwaizumi’s eyes widen as he loses his balance, his other hand trying desperately to hold the cup of coke steady as to not spill it all over a cute girl he just met.

“oh shit—”

despite his attempts to save the situation, iwaizumi has now completely lost the grip he held on the cushion, his arm sliding across and landing on the arm rest behind your head.

on the bright side, his other hand still held a perfectly, unspilled cup of coke. on the other hand, you two were now in a rather compromising position, with you laying on your back beneath him.

the couple is completely oblivious to you and iwaizumi’s existence, as they continue to eat each other’s faces right behind iwaizumi.

“sorry,” iwaizumi mutters to you, reaching his arm past your head to set the cup of coke down on the table beside the arm rest. even in the dim light of the frat house, you can tell how sharp his jawline is from looking up at him.

you wonder if he realizes how close your bodies are, how _muscular_ his broad shoulders make his figure look as he towers over you.

“at least ask for my number first,” you giggle jokingly, to which iwaizumi’s attention snaps back to you.

“you’d give it to me?” he asks, genuinely surprised.

you roll your eyes, the liquid courage from earlier taking away your nervousness.

“yes, to the hot guy almost straddling me right now, i’d give you my number.”

heat rushes to iwaizumi’s face as he grins down at you.

“well, the view from up here isn’t so bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! comments are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading ♡


End file.
